On a basic level, audio systems may generally include, e.g., a receiver and/or one or more speakers. For example, the receiver may include an amplifier to amplify (and change) the sound signal from any number of audio sources (e.g., radio, computing devices, etc.), which may then be heard via the speakers.
Generally, each speaker may be unique in that the sound signal received by the amplifier may be improved if the amplifier settings specific to the speaker are tuned as closely as possible to a “perfect sound curve”. Typically, if a user desires to tune the amplifier to achieve this perfect sound curve, the user may be required to manually adjust the components of the amplifier (e.g., from within). Additionally, if the user desires to add more speakers, the user may be required to manually add more amplifiers, which may result in additional wiring and/or rewiring of the current audio system configuration.